Le plan parfait
by SeshiruFree
Summary: Au départ, ce n'était qu'un plan. Un objectif commun qu'ils souhaitaient atteindre, peut-être pour des raisons légèrement différentes. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que leur plan n'était pas si parfait que ça. Rien ne peut être parfait quand les sentiments s'en mêlent. Ils allaient l'apprendre quand leur plan se retournerait soudain contre eux...SxS. Futur lime/lemon !
1. Etape 0 : Le plan

**Disclaimer : Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Le plan parfait.

Des lumières colorées qui s'éteignent et se rallument, de jeunes étudiants qui se déchainent sur la piste de danse, d'autres qui boivent leur boissons alcoolisées tranquillement, un bruit insupportable de musique commerciale et un étudiant que je ne connais pas et qui me retient depuis au moins cinq grosses minutes pour me raconter des choses qui ne m'intéressent pas. Je le regarde simplement, ne sachant absolument pas sur quel nouveau sujet il peut bien être entrain de parler. J'ai perdu le fil depuis au moins quatre minutes et trente secondes et pourtant, je n'ai rien bu. Foutus amis et leur foutue habitude de me laisser en plan dès que je traine un peu ! Ils savent très bien que je n'aime pas rester seule quand je suis en soirée et qu'il faut toujours que j'attende que quelqu'un vienne me chercher ! Surtout si je ne les vois nulle part.

Finalement, je me détourne du jeune brun aux yeux bleus et me concentre sur ma courte robe couleur cerise à fines bretelles qui me colle à la peau. Je baisse la tête et passe ma main gauche sur mon flanc droit comme pour lisser le tissus qui recouvre mon corps. Comme s'il pouvait être encore plus lisse qu'il ne l'est déjà... Mais j'ai besoin de montrer à cet idiot qui se trouve en face de moi, qu'il ne m'intéresse absolument pas. C'est alors que je tourne mon visage sur le côté droit de la salle, vers la piste de danse, que je sens l'une de ses mains agripper mon bras droit avec force. Je me retourne vers lui, surprise de son geste.

_- Et si on dansait ? ,_ me propose-t-il, me trainant déjà vers la piste.

_- Non merci, je pense que je vais rester ici_.

Il s'arrête alors et se positionne face à moi. Je le vois faire un pas pour se rapprocher de moi et lever sa main pour la poser je ne sais où sur mon corps. Mais il n'a pas le temps de me toucher que je sens un bras musclé encercler ma taille. Une chaleur familière, une odeur que je connais déjà. Je tourne mes yeux vers ma gauche pour voir le propriétaire de ce bras qui me tient fermement. Et je suis soulagée. Mon sauveur est arriver. Je me laisse aller vers lui, m'appuyant légèrement contre son torse. Je peux sentir la chaleur de sa grande main posée sur ma hanche à travers le tissu de ma robe. Cette chaleur qui me rassure toujours. Je relève la tête vers lui et lui offre un grand sourire auquel il ne répond pas. Il est en colère et fronce les sourcils. Il n'a jamais aimé qu'on essaye de me draguer comme ça en soirée. Il a toujours été tellement protecteur envers moi. Surtout depuis ce qui est arrivé il y a deux ans...

_- Qui t'es toi ?, _demande l'étudiant collant.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, je peux voir à l'expression de son visage qu'il regrette d'avoir ouvert la bouche. En effet, sans dire un mot, mon sauveur lui lance le regard le plus menaçant que j'aie vu de toute ma vie. Si menaçant que j'en perds le sourire. Je n'ai aucune envie de causer une dispute en début de soirée et provoquer mon sauveur n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire pour éviter de l'énerver. Je décide alors de calmer l'homme qui me tient, si je ne fais rien, les choses vont mal tourner. Je pose ma main droite sur son torse et lui administre de minuscules caresses, bougeant à peine ma main. Mais cela attire les yeux noirs de mon sauveur vers mon visage.

_- Sasuke, s'il te plait, est-ce qu'on peut aller rejoindre nos amis ? Je suis sûre qu'ils nous attendent, _lui dis-je d'une voix douce et suppliante malgré moi.

Je le regarde en plein dans les yeux pour qu'il puisse y lire que je me sens mal à l'aise. Il détourne alors les yeux pour de nouveau tuer l'inconnu de son regard. Je tourne moi aussi la tête et laisse tomber ma main. C'est là que du coin de l'oeil, je vois Ino - la truie - entrain de nous observer. Ses yeux bleus sont dirigés vers le bras de Sasuke autour de ma taille. L'expression qu'elle arbore sur son visage est étrange. Ca doit lui faire un choc. Oups ! Sur une impulsion, je lève mes deux bras pour enlacer à mon tour la taille de Sasuke avec un sourire malicieux, le regard toujours rivé sur la blonde. Je vois alors les yeux clairs d'Ino s'élargir plus que de coutume. Elle relève ensuite son regard et celui-ci croise le mien. Elle détourne les yeux au bout de quelques secondes seulement, avant de partir en vitesse. Bizarre... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon de la mettre mal à l'aise !

Je me tourne de nouveau vers Sasuke et il me regarde aussi. L'étudiant que je ne connais pas a déguerpi depuis quelques secondes maintenant. Sans un mot, il prend alors ma main et m'entraine ailleurs. Nous traversons la piste de danse et passons à côté du bar qui se trouve juste derrière pour atteindre une série de fauteuils rouges posés les uns à côté des autres, dans un coin plus calme, où se trouvent nos amis. Il me lâche finalement la main et nous nous asseyons côte à côte tandis que les autres se racontent des histoires et rigolent, remarquant à peine notre présence.

_- Merci de m'avoir sauvée. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'ennui avec ce gars ! , _dis-je enfin d'un air dramatique.

_- Hn. Fais plus attention la prochaine fois,_ me dit-il d'un air las.

_- Eh ! C'est pas de ma faute si mes prétendants augmentent de jour en jour ! Je ne suis pas prise et ils le sentent, _je lui réponds, en relevant le menton comme pour me vanter.

Je vois alors le coin de sa bouche s'étirer légèrement en un petit sourire qui en provoque un - beaucoup plus grand - sur mon propre visage. J'ai toujours adoré parvenir à faire sourire Sasuke.

Mon ami de si longue date.

* * *

Lundi. Le pire jour de la semaine. Celui qui me rappelle depuis maintenant plus de trois mois que je vais devoir supporter une semaine de plus les regards emplis de culpabilité de Naruto, et ceux narquois et rabaissant d'Ino, ma rivale de toujours, celle qui était à l'époque ma "meilleure ennemie". Elle a réussit à prendre le dessus dans notre rivalité il y a trois mois, et elle ne manque aucune occasion de me montrer qu'elle en est fière. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire ravaler son mépris pour moi.

Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir de ma chambre après m'être préparée pour aller à l'université de Konoha. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser à Naruto et à ce que nous avions il y a encore trois mois. Nous étions pourtant heureux ensemble. Mais il avait fait son choix, balayant au passage, du revers de sa main, les années qui nous liaient, Sasuke, lui et moi. Je ne peux toujours pas comprendre comment il a pu, si rapidement oublier notre amitié. Et puis son amour pour moi qu'il disait autrefois " plus fort que tout ".

Je chasse les souvenirs de notre couple qui me reviennent en mémoire dans un coin de mon cerveau et sors de ma chambre en attrapant au passage mon sac à main qui se trouve sur mon lit. Il est temps de sortir de chez moi et de prendre le chemin de l'université - ou plutôt de l'enfer. Il est huit heure trente et mes cours commencent à dix heure, comme ceux de Sasuke, et nous avons prévu de nous voir avant leur début. Ce qui me présente l'occasion idéale pour lui parler de ce qui trotte dans ma tête depuis quelques jours.

Arrivée près du campus universitaire, je me dirige donc vers le petit café qui se trouve tout près et qui abrite généralement toutes sortes d'étudiants. Quand j'ouvre la porte d'entrée du café aux murs turquoises ornés de tableaux bruns de différents tons, mes narines sont tout de suite envahies par l'odeur des grains de café frais et celle de chocolat, et je souris. Je fais courir mon regard sur toute la pièce à la recherche de mon ami et je le trouve assis à une table au fond du café, tête légèrement baissée, mains sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable qu'il a posé sur la petite table brune. Ces cheveux noirs retombent quelque peu sur les côtés de son visage et ses yeux de la même couleur sont rivés sur le petit écran qui se trouve face à lui. Je peux voir qu'il a les sourcils légèrement froncés, signe qu'il est concentré et ses longs doigts bougent rapidement mais délicatement sur les touches de son clavier. En remontant vers son visage, je caresse de mes yeux verts ses sourcils finement tracés, son nez parfaitement droit et ses fines lèvres légèrement rosées. Je n'en ai toujours pas assez de penser qu'il est magnifique. J'en suis fascinée.

Je décide alors d'abandonner mon observation et me dirige vers lui. Il relève la tête et range son ordinateur après m'avoir vue et saluée. Je m'assois en face de lui. Il est temps que je lui parle de ce plan qui ne quitte pas mes pensées depuis cette soirée où j'ai vu le regard d'Ino. Mais convaincre Sasuke ne sera pas un jeu d'enfants. Finalement, je me lance.

_- Je dois te parler de quelque chose, Sasuke,_ dis-je pour commencer.

_- Hn._

_- Je veux que tu sois mon petit-ami._

Je vois alors son visage changer en moins d'une seconde. Sa mâchoire tombe légèrement et ses yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise de ce que je viens de lui dire. Oups. Je crois que je n'ai pas choisis les bons mots pour lui exposer mon plan.

_- Pas pour de vrai, baka ! Je veux juste que l'on fasse semblant d'être ensemble, _le rassurai-je, en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- Et pourquoi on ferait ça ?, _me demande-t-il en me regardant comme si j'étais folle, et fronçant légèrement les sourcils sous la confusion.

_- Ecoute, j'en ai vraiment marre de voir Naruto me regarder tous les jours comme si j'étais un petit chaton coincé dans un arbre, qu'il ne peut pas sauver. Il m'a lâché pour Ino alors il se sent coupable. D'accord ! Mais il me regarde comme si j'étais désespérée et que je finirais ma vie toute seule avec la poussière de ma chambre pour seule compagnie. Et ta truie d'ex qui me regarde comme si elle avait accompli le plus grand exploit du monde parce que Naruto m'a quitté pour elle ! Ca fait trois mois Sasuke ! J'en peux plus, il faut que je leur montre que je ne suis pas pitoyable et que j'ai tourné la page. Tu n'en as pas marre toi ? Ils te regardent de la même façon. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !_

Il me regarde encore, mais cette fois, son expression s'adoucit.

_- Et tu crois vraiment que je sortirais avec l'ex-copine de mon ancien meilleur ami, qu'il a aimé pendant près de huit ans, même si c'est juste de la comédie ? _

Foutus Uchihas et leur foutus principes !

_- Il n'a pas hésité lui, pour sortir avec ton ex alors que vous n'étiez séparés que depuis moins de deux mois, _rétorquai-je sérieusement, même si je sais que Naruto a souhaité avoir la bénédiction de Sasuke avant d'agir.

_- C'est complétement enfantin Sakura !_

_- Je sais qu'on a vingt ans, mais je ne me sens pas du tout le devoir d'agir en adulte dans cette situation. Et puis le seul moyen de leur montrer qu'on est tous les deux passés à autre chose est de sortir avec d'autres personnes. Mais aucun de nous n'a quelqu'un alors... S'il te plait, tu ne peux pas juste aider ton amie chérie pour une fois ?, _lui demandai-je suppliante.

Ca ne marchera pas, il faut que je lui donne un argument qui sera susceptible de le convaincre. Et je connais l'une de ses petites faiblesses...

_- Et puis, peut-être que la truie se rendra compte que c'est toi qu'elle veut finalement, _je rajoute, d'un air innocent. Mais il me connait bien mieux que ça. _Elle nous a vu l'autre soir, quand tu es venu me sauver de ce gars à la soirée. Elle fixait ton bras autour de ma taille, et j'ai très bien pu voir à son visage que ça ne lui plaisait pas... _

Il me fixe de ses yeux noirs dont le reflet dans les miens rend sûrement leur vert plus foncé qu'il ne l'est normalement. Nous restons comme cela une longue minute sans rien dire tandis qu'il réfléchit et que j'essaye de déchiffrer ses pensées à travers son expression, sans succès. Son visage est tellement inexpressif parfois ! Mais je suis certaine qu'après tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble, il ne peut pas me refuser ça. Finalement, il ouvre la bouche.

_- D'accord, _répond-il enfin, et je lui offre mon plus beau sourire.

Que la fête commence.

**N/A : J'espère que le prologue (si on peut l'appeler comme ça) vous a plu. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Review'ez les gens ! **


	2. Etape 1 : Analyse de la situation

**N/A : ** Hello. Voici le premier chapitre ! On entre pas encore tout à fait dans l'action mais j'introduis un peu les choses et puis on en apprend un peu (beaucoup) plus sur les relations entre nos personnages. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. :)

Oh et merci aux lecteurs qui ne sont pas inscrits sur le site et qui ont pris le temps de review'er le prologue. Ca m'a vraiment fait très très plaisir ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Etape 1: Analyse de la situation.

Les amoureux. Quels sont les gestes les plus simples qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre ? Ils se tiennent la main, marchent bras-dessus, bras-dessous, ils se touchent souvent les bras ou les cuisses de façon affectueuse. Ils rajoutent le sucre au café de leur amoureux, ils leur font goûter leur nourriture, et plein d'autres choses de ce genre. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai pu ressortir du peu d'expérience que j'ai accumulé jusqu'aujourd'hui. Au fond, je n'en ai eu qu'une seule. Deux, en réalité, mais la première ne comporte que des mauvais souvenirs. Naruto a été ma seule source d'expérience digne de ce nom en matière d'amour. Tous ces gestes que les amoureux partagent, je les ai partagés avec lui. Nous avons même partagé bien plus...

Mais là où Sasuke et moi en sommes, ces gestes simples nous posent un petit problème. Cela fait maintenant quatre jours depuis qu'il a accepté de m'aider à mettre en application notre plan et toujours rien. A chaque fois que nous voyons Naruto et Ino, nous nous tenons la main, ou alors Sasuke enroule son bras autour de mes épaules mais rien. Ils ne nous regardent jamais quand il le faut, ou n'accordent aucune attention à notre comportement quand ils nous voient ! Nous les avons même suivis il y a deux jours pour nous retrouver dans le même restaurant qu'eux. J'ai du nourrir Sasuke de mes propres mains et toujours pas de réaction. Même pas un coup d'oeil vers nous. Et puis, j'ai finalement compris. Ces gestes, cela fait des années que nous les partageons, Sasuke et moi. Même avec Naruto, je me comportais comme cela avant que l'on ne commence à sortir ensemble. En réalisant la raison du manque de réaction de nos deux anciens amants, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence : il faut plus. Mais encore faut-il que Sasuke l'accepte.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le cinquième jour depuis le début de notre plan. Nous sommes un vendredi et je viens de sortir de chez moi, en route vers l'université. Mes mains sont moites d'excitation comme tous les matins depuis quatre jours. Mais cette fois, elles tremblent aussi. J'appréhende le moment où je vais devoir annoncer à Sasuke qu'il faut passer au niveau supérieur. Je le connais depuis toujours mais dans certaines situations, ses réactions restent encore à ce jour imprévisibles pour moi.

Arrivée finalement sur le campus, je continue ma marche, passant sur le chemin, à côté du bâtiment où j'assiste à mes cours de médecine. Mais j'ai encore une demi-heure avant de devoir entrer dans ce grand immeuble en briques brunes. J'arrive finalement au milieu du campus où sont rassemblées plus loin, les unes à côté des autres, des tables de pique-nique en bois, de toutes tailles et de toutes formes. J'aperçois alors Sasuke assis sur le banc rattaché à l'une d'elle entrain de regarder le ciel. Son dos est tourné vers la table sur laquelle il s'appuie avec ses deux coudes, mettant en avant le résultat des années passées à prendre soin de son corps et surtout de ses muscles. Ces jambes sont légèrement écartée comme tous les autres hommes quand ils sont assis. Le vent souffle doucement et il ferme les yeux, sûrement pour profiter de la sensation que lui procure la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. C'est tout lui, ça. Toujours à profiter et apprécier même les toutes petites choses...

J'accélère la marche et pose mon sac à main sur la table avant de m'y installer exactement comme lui - à l'exception de la position des jambes - faisant toucher nos coudes par accident. Il sort alors de son état de sérénité en ouvrant d'abord les yeux puis en tournant la tête vers moi. Il m'offre ensuite un petit sourire en coin que je lui rends.

_- Salut toi_, je l'entends dire d'une voix calme.

_- Salut !_ Je décide de me lancer sans attendre. _A propos de notre plan... Je pen.._.

_- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire à ce sujet. Comme on est depuis quatre jours, on n'a vraiment pas l'air d'être en couple... Ca n'ira pas comme ça, il faut qu'on leur montre plus._

Silence.

Je le vois soudain s'esclaffer alors que, sous la surprise, mes yeux se sont arrondis comme des billes et que ma bouche s'est entrouverte plus que nécessaire, dans une expression volontairement exagérée. Cela n'empêche que je suis tout de même réellement étonnée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Sasuke aurait pu me dire d'une traite ce qui me faisait trembler à la simple idée de lui annoncer. Et puis, depuis quand est-il aussi motivé ? Je me reprends finalement et lui frappe le bras avec moins de force que je ne l'aurais souhaité pour qu'il arrête de se moquer de moi.

_- J'allais te dire la même chose !_, lui annonçai-je alors.

Il m'offre un doux sourire et me dit :

_- C'est normal, tu es ma Sakura, on pense pareil_... Il reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes, en me regardant intensément dans les yeux, comme s'il essayait de lire en moi. Puis je vois son regard glisser vers mes lèvres. _Tu sais ce que ça implique n'est-ce pas ?_, me demande-t-il en désignant ma bouche d'un signe léger de la tête, tout en continuant de la fixer.

Bien sûre que je sais ce que ça implique ! Mais son sous-entendu arrive quand même à me faire rougir légèrement. Je détourne les yeux avant de baisser mon visage pour lui cacher mes joues grâce à mes cheveux roses et j'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Nous allons devoir nous comporter de façon beaucoup plus intime que d'habitude.

Même en temps normal, notre proximité est assez visible car Sasuke et moi l'avons toujours exprimée physiquement. Faire semblant d'être en couple non plus n'est pas une nouveauté pour nous deux. A l'époque où je sortais avec Naruto et même bien avant, Sasuke se présentait toujours comme mon petit-ami lorsque quelqu'un m'ennuyait ou essayait de m'aborder alors que Naruto ne se trouvait pas avec moi. Ino n'y avait jamais été directement témoin avant la soirée de la semaine passée mais elle devait bien savoir au fond d'elle que Sasuke adoptait le rôle du petit-ami pour chasser les autres hommes qui tournaient autour de moi. Son comportement parfois sur-protecteur à mon égard a d'ailleurs causé nombre de disputes entre Ino et lui quand ils étaient encore ensemble.

Je crois simplement que cela lui tenait à coeur de protéger la fille qui était l'une de ses meilleurs amis en plus d'être celle dont son ami d'enfance était amoureux sans qu'elle ne le sache. Cela lui tient d'ailleurs toujours à coeur, même si son ami d'enfance ne l'est plus et que je ne suis plus la fille que Naruto aime. Je reste tout de même son amie la plus proche...

Seulement là, c'est complétement différent... Oui, nous avons toujours eu un lien spécial, mais jamais nous ne nous sommes embrassés ou n'avons eu des gestes totalement déplacés pour des amis.

Mais tout cela va devoir changer...

* * *

Comme tous jeunes dignes de ce statut, nos vendredis soirs sont généralement passés dehors. Les bars, les soirées universitaires, les boites de nuit, les barbecues entre amis... Il est relativement rare que je passe un soir de début de week-end à la maison, dans ma chambre. Mais cela arrive... Heureusement, je ne suis pas seule. En effet, cette semaine a été fatigante pour moi comme pour Sasuke. Entre les cours, les travaux à rendre, le petit dis-fonctionnement du plan et plein d'autres petites choses, il aurait été surprenant qu'il puisse encore nous rester l'énergie de sortir toute la nuit. Ou même la moitié de la nuit...

Inévitablement, nous nous retrouvons donc tous les deux dans ma chambre, comme à chaque fois durant ces rares occasions où aucun de nous ne sort. Après un dîner du moins animé avec mes parents, nous sommes montés ici pour un peu plus de tranquillité. Au bout d'un petit moment à papoter de tout et de rien, j'ai fini par m'asseoir confortablement sur mon lit, allongeant mes jambes dessus et appuyant mon dos contre la tête de celui-ci. Sasuke m'a imité et s'est également installé sur le lit de la même façon, proche de moi, de sorte que nos bras soient en contact. Puis il y a eu un petit silence duquel nous profitons chacun en ce moment-même.

Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux entrain de penser. Je ne sais pas pour lui mais pour ma part, je me remémore tous ces petits souvenirs qui me sont restés suite aux années d'amitié que nous avons partagées à quatre. Sasuke, Naruto, Ino et moi... Je tourne la tête vers Sasuke et je le regarde un moment. Il a les bras croisés sur son ventre, sa tête retombe vers l'arrière contre le dossier du lit et ses yeux sont fermés. Mais il ne dort pas, je peux le dire rien qu'en regardant son visage. Je décide donc de briser le silence.

_- Tu te souviens ?_

Il ouvre alors les yeux et me regarde sans rien dire. Son expression me dit qu'il est confus. J'affiche un petit sourire avant de continuer.

_- Notre rencontre avec Ino, tu t'en souviens ?_

_- Je me souviens surtout toutes vos bêtises et vos gamineries_, me répond-il sans expression particulière.

Je tourne la tête pour regarder en face de moi tandis que mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire nostalgique. Ino... Nous l'avions rencontrée quand nous avions seize ans. Elle était nouvelle dans notre école et s'était très vite liée d'amitié avec Sasuke. Au bout de quelques semaines seulement, elle avait fini par intégrer notre groupe composé alors de Naruto, Sasuke et moi qui nous connaissions depuis la maternelle. Puis, rapidement, la relation entre Ino et Sasuke avait évoluée pour devenir bien plus que de l'amitié et ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble après quelques mois seulement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sortait avec une fille, mais bien la première fois que cela semblait être durable. Ino avait toujours eue une personnalité remarquable. Caractérielle mais tout de même tolérante, malicieuse mais honnête. Elle était même loyale dans notre rivalité.

Au départ, je ne l'aimais pas du tout. Je lui en voulais de s'être incrustée entre mes meilleurs amis et moi. Je comptais toujours autant pour Naruto mais Sasuke, mon confident et protecteur, avait maintenant une autre fille à protéger. Puis peu à peu, une rivalité s'était créée entre nous deux. Après cela, Ino et moi avons toujours eu une relation assez paradoxale. En apparence, nous avions l'air de nous détester. Nous étions toujours en concurrence, toujours à essayer de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Mais au fond, cette rivalité faisait de nous des amies beaucoup plus proches que nous aurions voulu l'être. Elle ne le sait pas mais même quand elle se disputait avec Sasuke, je la défendais secrètement. Elle, en retour, me consolait toujours quand j'étais triste et essayait toujours de m'aider sans me montrer ses véritables intentions quand j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Je pouvais bien le voir...

_ - Je me demande quand est-ce que ça a commencé a tomber en lambeaux..._, dis-je soudain, mettant un terme au cours de mes pensées et me retournant vers Sasuke.

Il réfléchit un moment en me regardant puis soupire avant de me déclarer :

_- Je crois que ça a commencé il y a deux ans. Tu sais... Après ce jour-là._

Mon petit sourire se fane alors complétement et je baisse la tête en entendant sa réponse.

C'est il y a deux ans, après cet évènement que j'ai commencé à sortir avec Naruto. En réalité, je l'aimais depuis mes douze ans mais je n'avais jamais eu le courage de lui avouer ce que je ressentais, de peur de briser notre amitié. J'avais donc enfoui mes sentiments dans les fins fonds de mon coeur, au fil du temps. Mais après ce jour-là, je lui avais dit et il s'était avéré que mes sentiments étaient réciproques depuis toutes ces années... Mais mon amitié pour Sasuke était également devenue plus forte que jamais car seul lui était au courant de ce qui m'était arrivé. Je lui avais demandé de ne le dire à personne et il avait accepté. Sans que nous n'en soyons conscients, notre lien était devenu encore plus fort qu'avant. Je me confiais toujours à lui et Naruto m'en voulait de ne pas tout lui dire comme je le faisais avec Sasuke. Il me reprochait parfois de le délaisser même si moi je ne le remarquais pas et me sentais heureuse avec lui.

Puis sans qu'on ne le sache, Ino et Naruto s'étaient rapprochés peu à peu. Elle aussi se sentais délaissée et notre rivalité avait pris une toute autre ampleur pour elle. Au bout d'un peu moins de quatre ans de relation, Ino avait donc quitté Sasuke, disant qu'elle comptait apparemment moins que moi à ses yeux. Elle pensait que nous avions une relation derrière leur dos à elle et Naruto. Sasuke avait essayé de la convaincre que ce n'était pas vrai mais rien à faire...

Naruto était toujours avec moi mais je voyais qu'il n'était plus comme avant. Il avait l'air d'hésiter, de douter de ce qu'il devait faire. Puis environ deux mois après la rupture de Sasuke et Ino, il m'avait avoué qu'il avait des sentiments pour la blonde et m'avait quitté pour elle. En moins de deux mois, j'avais donc perdu mon amie et l'homme que j'aimais, de la pire des manières possibles.

Sasuke aussi avait perdu deux personnes qui lui étaient chères. Quand Naruto lui avait dit qu'il aimait Ino, il n'avait pas pu supporter la trahison et une grosse dispute avait éclatée entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ils en étaient même arrivés aux poings. J'ai encore en mémoire l'image de Sasuke devant la porte de ma maison, les mains en sang. Il m'avait alors raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et m'avait dit que Naruto lui avait demandé la permission d'être avec Ino, et après lui avoir sauté dessus pour le frapper jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, Sasuke lui avait balancé qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas qu'Ino ne comptait plus pour lui après ce qu'elle avait fait, mais plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas être encore plus blessé dans sa fierté qu'il ne l'était déjà.

_- Alors tout est de ma faute au final_, dis-je à Sasuke d'une petite voix. Ce n'est pas une question mais bien une affirmation.

Il se redresse soudain, me faisant légèrement sursauter et me regarde durement. Je le vois froncer les sourcils.

_- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu m'entends ?_, me dit-il sèchement avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix que j'arrive à discerner sans difficulté.

Je le regarde dans les yeux quelques secondes, le regard plein de regrets, puis brusquement, je lui offre un grand sourire et lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule.

_- Bien sûre que ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Tu sais très bien que je dis n'importe quoi parfois !_, lui dis-je d'une voix pleine de joie.

Fausse joie. Car c'est un mensonge au fond.

Mais je ne veux pas l'inquiéter de nouveau comme à chaque fois que l'on parle sur ce sujet et d'ailleurs, il connait très bien mes intentions. Il a eu sa dose d'inquiétude pendant ces deux ans, alors aucune nécessité à continuer de le tracasser à cause de moi. Je lui suis tellement redevable pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Tellement que je me sens également le devoir de le protéger à ma manière, c'est-à-dire empêcher de le rendre triste et inquiet par tous les moyens. Il ne m'en a même pas voulu quand Ino l'a quitté, et pourtant, il était toujours amoureux d'elle. Mais il a continué à me protéger, à m'écouter et à rester auprès de moi peu importe ce qu'il arrive.

D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas comment il peut encore aimer Ino après ce qu'elle lui a fait...

_- Dis moi, tu as vraiment accepté de m'aider avec le plan pour qu'Ino revienne vers toi ? ...Tu l'aime toujours comme avant ?_, lui demandai-je, curieuse.

Il me regarde et penche légèrement sa tête vers le côté droit comme pour réfléchir et me répond enfin :

_- En réalité, je ne sais pas vraiment si je fais ça pour qu'elle me revienne. Je ne sais pas non plus si je l'aime toujours comme avant après ce qu'elle a fait mais... En tout cas, je ne l'ai toujours pas oubliée. Tu sais très bien qu'elle m'a blessée, et je crois que je ne pouvais pas juste rester à rien faire..._

Je réfléchis une seconde à sa réponse. A vrai dire, elle ne m'a pas vraiment éclairée sur son véritable but. Je pense que lui même est un peu confus à propos de ce qu'il veut. Il n'a toujours pas oublié Ino mais lui en veut toujours autant pour sa trahison. Par contre, il ne sait pas s'il la veut de retour. Alors il a accepté de jouer le jeu pour se "venger" mais également pour gagner de nouveau le coeur de la blonde ?

_- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu as si envie qu'ils croient qu'on est ensemble ? Tu veux rendre Naruto jaloux, c'est ça ?_

A mon tour de réfléchir à la réponse de cette question un moment. Mais au fond, je la connais déjà .

_ - En fait... Je me suis rendue compte que je n'aimais plus Naruto comme avant. Je crois que j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais amoureuse de lui parce que je passais mes journées avec lui mais ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que je l'aimais Sas'. Depuis qu'on s'est séparés... Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu beaucoup plus de facilité à l'oublier que ce que je pensais. Tout de même, il a eu des sentiments pour Ino alors qu'on était toujours ensemble et c'est comme s'il m'avait trompée. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ça, alors je veux lui montrer réellement qu'il ne compte plus pour moi. Mais comme tu l'a surement remarqué, mes choix en matière d'homme ne sont pas vraiment géniaux, alors... Il me reste que toi._

Il hoche la tête pour me signifier qu'il comprend. Ensuite il se redresse de nouveau pour glisser sur le côté du lit et poser sa tête sur mes jambes. Il ferme alors les yeux et je souris de toutes mes dents. Je lui donne une petite tape sur le front avant de mêler mes doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, étonnamment doux compte tenu de leur apparence terne, tandis qu'il se lamente d'être mal-traité par sa meilleure amie en se frottant le frond. Je ris un moment, me rendant de nouveau compte qu'il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il se comporte comme cela : sans masque, sans distance, comme il est vraiment. Je me reprends finalement et regagne quelque peu mon sérieux, gardant quand même un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_- Alors on commence lundi ?_, lui demandai-je, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir mon excitation en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il baisse sa main et ferme les yeux avant de soupirer. Puis il sourit et répond :

_- On commence lundi_.

* * *

**N/A : **Alors, alors, alors ? J'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre parce que j'ai pas pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire mais j'espère que ce n'était pas si ennuyant que ça ! C'est promis, au prochain chapitre, on commence à passer aux choses sérieuses ! ;D **Review'ez les gens ! **:)


	3. Etape 2 : Mise en scène

**N/A : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ( je pense que oui ^^ ). Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Etape 2 : Mise en scène.

_- Quoi ?!_

_- Baisse le ton, Karin !_, chuchotai-je, regardant furtivement autour de moi.

Lundi matin, il est presque neuf heure. Nous sommes en plein cours dans un amphithéâtre rempli par plus de quatre cents étudiants semblables à des nouilles molles qui tentent de se concentrer et Karin, ma chère voisine, se permet de taper un scandale sans prendre en compte l'endroit où nous nous trouvons à l'instant. Résultat : la moitié de l'amphithéâtre s'est tournée vers nous pour nous regarder comme si nous avions commis un crime. Le volume de la voix de Karin n'a pas dû aider.

Je regarde toujours autour de moi, croisant les regards de nombreux étudiants avant de me retourner vers mon amie rousse pour lui lancer un coup d'oeil menaçant.

_- Tu m'as bien entendu. On va faire semblant d'être ensemble !,_ lui dis-je entre mes dents, la regardant durement.

Je viens de lui annoncer notre plan et Karin n'est pas très contente. Pour cause, elle a un faible pour Sasuke depuis notre première année à l'université. Quand je l'avais rencontrée durant la première semaine de cours, je lui avais présenté Sasuke et les autres. Depuis ce jour-là, elle n'a pas cessé de me répéter qu'elle a eu le coup de foudre. Karin n'est pas une fille méchante ou stupide, loin de là, mais elle peut être irréfléchie de temps en temps. Et malgré son habituelle perspicacité, elle peut aussi parfois avoir certains problèmes de discernement en ce qui concerne Sasuke. Je ne sais pas si elle se voile la face volontairement ou si elle ne voit vraiment pas la vérité, aussi clair qu'elle le soit, mais Karin n'accepte pas le fait que mon ami ne soit pas intéressé par elle. Ou plutôt, elle ne veut pas prendre en compte cette vérité. Elle a tenté nombre de fois à nombre de soirées de se rapprocher de lui - sans trop pousser - malgré le fait qu'il soit en couple avec Ino, mais rien à faire. Sasuke a toujours refusé de lui adresser la parole plus que de nécessaire. Il faut dire qu'il ne fait pas forcément d'effort avec les gens qui n'attirent pas son intérêt.

Quand Sasuke m'avait confié qu'il n'était, en aucun cas, touché par l'intérêt qu'il suscitait auprès de la rousse, j'avais fait passer le message à celle-ci et elle avait calmé quelque peu ses ardeurs. Mais jamais elle n'a perdu espoir. Elle a malgré tout continué à l'admirer sans l'ennuyer. Et puis, elle m'a confié que cela valait mieux de l'admirer secrètement, car elle était venue au fil du temps à également apprécier Ino et à penser qu'elle devait la respecter. Mais quand le couple s'est séparé, elle y a vu une occasion de tenter sa chance auprès de Sasuke.

Alors, aussi déplacée que puisse me paraitre sa possessivité, je comprends tout de même qu'elle se sente mal par rapport à notre plan. Mais je ne peux pas arrêter pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Non. Ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas, mais plutôt que je n'en ai pas envie, car j'ai d'autres objectifs que de penser à rassurer Karin concernant quelque chose qu'elle n'aura - disons le clairement - jamais.

_- Alors, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je veux que tu me préviennes quand tu les vois. Qu'on ne rate pas une occasion quand elle se présente. Et inutile de te rappeler que tu ne dois répéter à personne ce que je viens de te raconter... Tu es la seule à le savoir, _lui dis-je d'un ton doux mais autoritaire après un petit silence.

Elle me regarde, les sourcils froncés, indignée. Et je peux anticiper sa prochaine question.

_- Et pourquoi je ferais ça, dis moi ?,_ me demande-t-elle comme je m'y attendais.

Je lui offre un léger sourire, prenant l'air le plus adorable que je puisse prendre. Karin est la seule personne proche de moi qui soit également suffisamment proche de Naruto et Ino pour pouvoir nous aider à savoir où ils se trouvent et à quel moment.

_- Parce que je te le demande gentiment ?_

_- Non, _me répond-elle catégorique et sûre d'elle en se détournant de moi pour fixer le professeur qui se trouve à l'avant de l'amphithéâtre.

J'inspire profondément et expire longuement en abandonnant mon sourire et mon air enfantin. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois obligée d'employer les grands moyens ? Je retrouve mon air sérieux et légèrement supérieur pour proférer la plus énorme des menaces qui puissent fonctionner sur Karin. Elle est mon amie certes, mais nous ne sommes pas assez proches pour que je l'épargne.

_- Tu te souviens de la robe que tu m'as prêtée pour le mariage de mon oncle il y a un mois ? Celle qui t'a coûté la peau des fesses et qui __**m**__'a coûté mille supplications avant que tu ne te décides enfin à accomplir une bonne action ?_

Elle retourne brusquement la tête vers moi et me fixe de ses yeux ébahis. Ses sourcils se sont arqués malgré elle et sa bouche s'est entrouverte sous le choc. Je peux voir la crainte dans ses yeux cramoisis et je ne peux empêcher le petit sourire victorieux qui se forme sur mes lèvres.

_- Sakura..., _l'entendis-je dire, hésitante.

_- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te la rendre... _, la rassurai-je avant de rajouter, _En morceaux._

C'est à mon tour de me détourner d'elle et de regarder le professeur d'un air concentré. Je peux sentir son regard meurtrier sur moi et savoir qu'elle est furieuse me donne envie de rire plus qu'autre chose.

_- Tu n'oserais jamais_, me dit-elle, la voix pleine d'espoir et de colère qu'elle essaye de réprimer.

Je tourne le visage vers elle pour lâcher un petit rire moqueur mais faux avant de pencher la tête sur le côté comme Sasuke le fait toujours et lui lance d'une voix à la fois menaçante et mielleuse :

_- Tu sais très bien que si._

Oh oui, elle le sait. Et elle sera d'une excellente aide pour Sasuke et moi.

* * *

Comme je le pensais, Karin nous est vraiment utile. Quand je vois le message qu'elle vient de m'envoyer sur mon portable, je m'étonne de remarquer qu'elle est si coopérative sous la menace.

Je relève la tête pour regarder Sasuke qui se trouve en face de moi et lui dis en souriant :

_- Ils seront bientôt ici._

Il me sourit à son tour et hoche la tête.

Maintenant que l'on va véritablement mettre notre plan en application, je suis prise d'angoisse. Mon estomac se noue et mes mains sont froides. Je frissonne sans arrêt et mes dents claquent comme à chaque fois que je suis stressée malgré la chaleur du soleil dans mon dos. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière. Je vais pouvoir montrer à Naruto qu'il ne compte réellement plus pour moi. Et j'en ai bien l'intention.

Je vais déverser toute ma colère grâce à cette mise en scène. Toute la colère que j'ai accumulée en trois mois en voyant ses regards coupables et pleins de regrets. Au départ, je lui en étais reconnaissante de prendre mes sentiments en considération. Je comprenais malgré tout le fait qu'il se sente coupable. Il me connaissait depuis des années et savait très bien, contrairement à Ino, que je n'aurais jamais pu le tromper avec son meilleur ami. Puis son sentiment de culpabilité a commencé à me donner l'impression d'être pathétique petit à petit. Il n'est pas passé beaucoup de temps avant que je ne me rende compte qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour lui faire ravaler sa pitié. Naruto est censé être un homme. Au bout d'un moment, un homme doit assumer ses choix et arrêter d'avoir des regrets. Mais Naruto n'a jamais arrêté apparemment. Et c'est justement ça qui me met le plus en colère. Alors je vais lui montrer que moi, je n'ai absolument aucun regret en ce qui concerne notre rupture.

Soudain, Sasuke me sort de mes pensées.

_- A quoi tu penses encore Saku' ?_, me demande-t-il avec un petit sourire.

_- Rien. Je suis juste un peu stressée..._

Je le regarde dans les yeux puis fais glisser mon regard vers ses lèvres et inspire profondément. Puis je baisse la tête vers l'espace entre nous deux tout en expirant. Nous nous trouvons au milieu du campus, à l'endroit où sont placées les tables de pique-nique. Sasuke et moi, nous installons toujours ici ou dans le petit parc à côté du campus quand il fait beau et que nous sommes en pause. Et il se trouve que nous sommes actuellement en pause tout comme Ino et Naruto qui devraient bientôt être là d'après ce que Karin m'a dit dans son message.

Sasuke et moi sommes assis au banc de l'une des petites tables, face à face. Il a passé une jambe de chaque côté du banc de sorte que son corps soit tourné vers moi tandis que pour ma part, j'ai juste plié et posé horizontalement l'une de mes jambes sur le banc.

Je passe ma main sur le tissu rugueux de mon pantalon en jean pour atténuer mes tremblements en attendant de voir nos deux anciens amis. Sasuke voit mon geste et de sa main jusqu'alors posée sur la table, il remet sans rien dire l'une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille pour me calmer. C'est alors que je lève la tête vers lui pour lui offrir un sourire de gratitude que je vois deux blonds aux sourires lumineux, main dans la main, marcher vers une table qui se trouve près de la nôtre. Je suis la seule à les voir, car Sasuke à son dos tourné vers eux. Naruto et Ino, quant à eux, ne m'ont pas encore vus.

Prise soudainement de courage, sans rien dire à Sasuke et gardant les yeux toujours rivés sur les deux blonds en face de moi, j'attrape sa grande main et m'en sers pour me rapprocher de lui sur le banc. Une fois assez proche, je déplace ma jambe qui se trouvait sur le banc de l'autre côté de celui-ci, dans la même position que Sasuke. Je lève ensuite en vitesse mes deux jambes pour les poser sur chacune de celles de mon ami, mon postérieur toujours collé au banc en bois, de sorte que mes deux jambes pendent sur les siennes. Il me regarde alors avec des yeux surpris, ne comprenant pas ce que je tente de faire. Mais je détourne les yeux vers les deux personnes qui se trouvent derrière lui.

Ils nous regardent. Ne nous regardent plus. Nous regardent. Plus. Nous regardent.

Je prends brusquement le visage de Sasuke entre mes mains lui offrant un petit sourire en coin tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillent d'autant plus. Je colle alors brutalement mes lèvres aux siennes sans crier gare et le maintiens en place alors qu'il essaye de me repousser de ses mains qu'il a posées sur mes hanches au bout de quelques secondes. Tout s'est passé tellement vite qu'il n'y a rien compris. Je garde ma bouche immobile sur la sienne et il réussit finalement à me faire lâcher prise. Je le lâche et vois qu'il passe alors sa main sur ses lèvres en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Sakura ?! _, me demande-t-il en essayant de garder le volume de sa voix aussi bas qu'il le puisse.

Je ne lui réponds pas tout de suite, préférant d'abord voir si mon action a pu extirper une quelconque réaction de la part de nos cibles et je vois le regard déconcerté d'Ino. Enfin ! Rien que pour la vue de ce regard, je pourrais oublier la semaine de galère que nous avons passée avec Sasuke avant de passer au niveau supérieur. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela et n'importe qui peut voir son trouble même si elle a toujours été forte pour cacher ses émotions. Naruto lui, ne nous a pas vus.

_- Ils sont là. Ils étaient en train de nous regarder !_, lui chuchotai-je avec un grand sourire.

Le froncement de ses sourcils disparait sur le champ tandis que ses lèvres s'étirent en un petit sourire.

_- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, non ?_

_- Non, ça a paru plus naturel comme ça, _lui répondis-je d'un air joueur.

Il plisse ses yeux noirs puis lâche un petit soupire en secouant légèrement la tête.

_- Plus naturel, hein ? Est-ce qu'ils nous regardent maintenant ?, _me demande-t-il les yeux brillants.

Je les regarde de nouveau par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke et vois Ino parler avec Naruto. Soudainement, ils se tournent tous les deux vers nous et je détourne directement les yeux vers mon ami, feignant de ne pas les observer.

_- Oui, ils nous regardent. Pourquoi ?, _lui demandai-je rapidement en vérifiant discrètement s'ils sont toujours tournés vers nous. Ils le sont.

Je regarde de nouveau Sasuke et vois un sourire en coin malicieux apparaitre sur sa bouche. Il se rapproche de moi lentement. Très lentement. Et je reste immobile. Il entoure alors ma taille d'un de ses bras sans que je n'aie le temps de le voir tandis que son autre main vient se poser sur ma joue. Son pouce se balade sur mon menton et je déglutis, ne sachant quoi faire. Son sourire s'élargit à la vue de mon action.

_- Plus naturel, hein ?,_ me demande-t-il d'une voix sensuellement basse.

_- Sas..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'il exerce une petite pression sur mon menton à l'aide de son pouce pour entrouverir ma bouche et fait brusquement disparaitre le reste de distance qui nous séparait. Je sens ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes bouger lentement. La surprise m'empêchant de comprendre ce qui se passe quand il attrape ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes pour l'aspirer légèrement et y déposer un baiser semblable à une plume, je suis automatiquement son mouvement alors que mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. Les battements de mon coeur commencent à s'accélérer tandis qu'étrangement, je sens mon corps refroidir sous l'adrénaline... Ou peut-être est-ce de l'excitation ? Je peux presque ressentir les chatouillis provoqués par la chaleur de mon sang circulant à l'intérieur de mes veines.

Ces lèvres bougent toujours sur les miennes, doucement, légèrement, chastement. C'est comme s'il massait ma bouche avec la sienne, que ses mouvements me disaient de me calmer en me caressant. Je pense alors à du miel. Le miel. C'est le goût qu'ont ses lèvres. Un goût sucré, qui donne envie d'en avoir toujours plus. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi Ino raffolait des baisers de Sasuke quand ils étaient encore ensemble. Elle me lançait toujours que je n'aurais jamais la chance d'avoir un copain aussi doué que lui dans ce domaine. Il est tout bonnement magnifique. Je ne me serais jamais attendue à cela.

Ne contrôlant plus mes gestes, perdue dans les sensations que me procure ce baiser, je lève les mains pour empoigner les cheveux noirs de Sasuke. Ils sont tout aussi doux que ses lèvres dont je ne peux toujours pas sortir le goût de mes pensées.

Je sens ses doigts presser ma taille et m'attirer à lui de quelques centimètres. Son pouce caresse ma joue puis sa main se perd à la base de ma nuque.

Et je veux en avoir plus. Le miel, je veux le goûter encore plus. Alors je sors doucement ma langue pour la faire glisser sur sa lèvre inférieure, frissonnante. Je ne peux penser à rien d'autre que mon voeu de ressentir ce goût sucré à l'intérieur de ma propre bouche. Sur ma langue, mon palet... Partout. L'université n'existe plus, les autres étudiants n'existent plus, Ino et Naruto n'existent plus. Seules ses lèvres existent avec leur goût incroyable. Mais il s'obstine à refuser de me laisser atteindre ce à quoi j'aspire depuis le début de notre baiser.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens comme cela. Pressée, euphorique. Juste... Bien. Après tout ce n'est que Sasuke, mon ami de toujours. Celui pour lequel je n'ai rien ressenti d'autre qu'une profonde amitié. Ou peut-être est-ce justement la raison pour laquelle je me sens aussi à l'aise, comme si tout était en place tel qu'il se doit. Parce que je le connais depuis toujours. Tout simplement parce que c'est Sasuke. Mon ami.

Prise dans un tourbillon de sensations et d'insatisfaction, je penche la tête sur le côté et appuie mes doigts contre son crâne pour qu'il me donne ce que je veux et je peux le sentir sourire contre ma bouche. C'est alors qu'il sépare ses lèvres des miennes, non sans les coller une dernière fois sur ma bouche dans une minuscule baiser, gardant son sourire sur le visage. Les pieds de nouveau sur Terre, j'ouvre les yeux et lâche brutalement ma prise sur ses cheveux en le voyant tout près de mon visage. Il commence à rire doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Ma respiration est saccadée et je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, les mains toujours en l'air au niveau de ma poitrine. Je le regarde alors avec des gros yeux ébahis.

_- Je suis désolé. Ca avait l'air plus naturel comme ça, _me dit-il, me présentant un petit sourire triomphant et taquin.

Je prends quelques secondes à comprendre finalement ce qui vient de se passer et ce que j'ai fait pendant que nous nous embrassions. Je hoquète alors avant de plaquer mes deux mains sur ma bouche. Je suis morte de honte et il continue de rire. Je suis plus que surprise de ma réaction. J'avais déjà réfléchi il y a des années à ce que cela me ferait d'embrasser Sasuke, mais jamais je n'avais pensé que cela aurait sur moi un effet à m'en faire perdre les moyens et le contrôle.

_- Je... Je suis désolée ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, _lui dis-je d'une petite voix embarrassée en baissant la tête.

_- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu t'es juste laissée emportée, _me répond-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je fronce alors les sourcils et arquant ensuite l'un d'eux, je lui dis avec une moue boudeuse mais déterminée :

_- Je vais me venger, tu sais ?_

Toujours souriant, il porte alors sa main à ma joue et la caresse légèrement avant de la déplacer vers le sommet de ma tête et d'ébouriffer mes cheveux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Pour le forcer à arrêter, je lui donne une petite tape sur le torse, sans abandonner mon air boudeur. Il pose alors ses mains sur mes cuisses en faisant un mouvement du bas vers le haut de celles-ci en frottant mon jean pour redescendre ensuite et arrêter son geste, les mains placées un peu au-dessus de mes genoux.

_- Tu penses qu'ils nous ont regardés ?, _me demande-t-il en regagnant son sérieux.

Je jette alors de nouveau un petit coup d'oeil vers les deux blonds et vois Naruto qui me regarde droit dans les yeux malgré la distance qui nous sépare. Il a l'air blessé, l'expression pleine de doutes. Peut-être parce qu'il doit penser finalement que cette chose qu'il y a entre Sasuke et moi dure depuis bien plus longtemps. Ou alors, il a du mal à croire que l'on se soit mis en "couple" aussi vite. Mais je n'en ai que faire. Il n'a pas le droit d'être blessé par ce qu'il vient de voir.

Toujours tournée dans leur direction, je vois alors Ino bondir sur ses pieds et tirailler le bras de Naruto pour le forcer à se lever. Elle a l'air d'être de très mauvaise humeur et après une dizaine de secondes seulement, Naruto cède finalement aux apparents souhaits d'Ino de quitter les lieux. La vue de nos deux anciens amis me fait alors rire à gorge déployée, attirant leur attention.

_- Je crois que oui,_ arrivai-je à articuler malgré mes éclats de rire, en dirigeant mon regard vers celui de Sasuke avant qu'ils ne voient que ce sont eux qui ont provoqué mon rire.

Comprenant la raison de mon hilarité après s'être tourné vers les deux blonds pour une brève seconde, Sasuke me rejoint lui aussi d'un ricanement beaucoup plus calme et moins bruyant que le mien. Ino, ne connaissant pas la raison pour laquelle nous rions, me lance tout de même un regard meurtrier et tandis qu'elle passe à côté de nous pour partir, Naruto à ses trousses, j'arrive avec un grand effort à arrêter mes soubresauts d'amusement pour lui offrir un énorme sourire tout en lui faisant un petit signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir.

Elle est en colère. Non, mieux : elle est furieuse.

Pourtant, le jeu vient juste de commencer...

... Et j'ai même une vengeance à prendre.

* * *

**N/A : **Yo ! Voila, voila ! C'est cool non ? :D **Review'ez les gens ! Les reviews font tourner le monde !**^^


	4. Etape 3 : Cibles atteintes

**N/A : **Hello tout le monde ! Voici le troisième chapitre. Il est un peu plus long que les précédents et je pense que ce sera le seul à être aussi long ! ^^ Je voulais vous dire que je serai absente jusqu'à la fin du mois d'Aout donc le chapitre quatre sera posté à mon retour, en septembre. En attendant, bonne lecture et j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Quelle cruelle réalité.  
**

* * *

Etape 3 : Cibles atteintes.

J'aime beaucoup Sasuke...

J'aime la façon dont il me sourit toujours chaleureusement. J'aime la façon dont il penche son corps vers le mien lorsque nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre et qu'il veut être plus proche de moi, peu importe où et avec qui nous sommes. J'aime la façon dont il me protège toujours comme si c'était son but dans la vie. J'aime la personne qu'il est avec moi : vraie et sincère, contrairement à la personne froide et distante qu'il est avec les autres. J'aime le fait qu'il m'écoute toujours attentivement quand je lui parle. J'aime aussi le fait qu'il soit grand et fort comme un homme rassurant et prêt à tout pour ceux qu'il aime. J'aime son odeur qui m'a toujours accompagnéen me donnant l'impression que je ne serai jamais seule dans la vie, que j'aurai toujours un ami sur lequel compter quoiqu'il arrive. J'aime savoir que je l'aurai toujours.

Mais en ce moment et par-dessus tout, j'aime notre petit jeu et le fait qu'il accepte d'y jouer avec moi.

Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés au parc suite à un message de Karin, j'ai eu du mal à m'empêcher de sautiller d'excitation en plein milieu de ce grnd espace vert, là, en face de lui. J'aurais pu le faire, il n'aurait pas trouvé cela étrange, mais... Cette excitation, elle est beaucoup trop forte. C'est presque de la joie et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que ma colère pour les deux blonds et mon souhait de la leur montrer sont plus forts que ce que je croyais.

Mais je ne dois pas penser à cela maintenant. Sasuke est avec moi à l'instant et Naruto est allongée à côté d'Ino à quelques mètres derrière nous. Ils étaient là quand nous sommes arrivés, suivants les informations de Karin. Alors pourquoi rater une occasion en or de continuer notre plan un mercredi après-midi ? Il n'y a absolument aucune raison de ne pas jouer un peu aujourd'hui. Et puis... J'attends depuis deux jours, le moment où je pourrai enfin prendre ma petite revanche.

Dès notre arrivée, nous nous sommes installés devant eux à une distance de quelques mètres, un peu plus à droite de l'endroit où ils étaient allongés. L'endroit parfait, selon moi, pour qu'il puissent nous voir sans problèmes. Sans leur jeter un coup d'oeil nous nous sommes assis côte à côte, jambes allongées devant nous, en appuie sur nos mains.

Je tourne le regard vers Sasuke, tous mes petits tours en tête, et je souris malicieusement. Puis il tourne brusquement son visage vers le mien et j'ai à peine le temps de faire disparaitre mon sourire.

_- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent de nous depuis lundi ? ,_ me demande-t-il, concentré.

Je me suis déjà posé cette question alors je ne perds pas de temps pour y répondre :

_- Naruto doit sûrement penser que l'inévitable est arrivé. A mon avis, il est blessé de voir que les sentiments qu'il ne m'a jamais accusée d'avoir pour toi sont réels en fin de compte... Même s'ils ne le sont pas en vérité. Quant à Ino... Je suis sûre qu'elle pense que nous deux, cela durait déjà depuis le temps où on était encore amis tous les quatre._

En écoutant la fin de ma réponse, je le vois pincer légèrement les lèvres et froncer les sourcils. Et étrangement, je ressens un minuscule pincement au coeur, parce que je connais la raison pour laquelle il est dérangé par ma réponse.

_- Alors au final, tu veux vraiment qu'Ino revienne... ,_ affirmai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, un masque compréhensif sur le visage.

Car en vérité, je ne comprends toujours pas comment il peut encore vouloir être de nouveau avec elle.

_- Je crois... , _me dit-il, hésitant, avant de rajouter d'une voix enthousiaste mais surtout évasive:_ Ne parlons plus de ça, on a d'autres choses à faire ! _

Je soupire en le regardant et lui souris. C'est l'heure de jouer !

_- A l'attaque ! ,_ lui chuchotai-je alors en gardant tout de même la bonne intonation pour ce cris.

Cela le fait rire légèrement de son rire si communicatif et doux.

Pendant qu'il rit, je décide de prendre les choses en main. Je me déplace de sorte à être sur lui à califourchon tandis que soudain, il s'arrête de rire et regarde mon corps de bas en haut, surpris. Je ricane alors et il lève le regard vers le mien. En penchant la tête sur le côté comme d'habitude et avec un petit sourire en coin il me demande enfin :

_- Alors c'est comme ça que tu veux jouer aujourd'hui ?_

Je ris un peu et hausse les épaules dans un geste enfantin en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Cette fois, il est impossible qu'Ino et Naruto nous ratent. Comme je le veux, ils seront très en colère et par la même occasion, j'aurai pris ma revanche sur Sasuke. D'une pierre deux coups !

Mon corps est très proche de celui de mon ami. Ils sont presque collés l'un à l'autre. Quand il se redresse alors un peu, nos deux corps sont véritablement pressés l'un contre l'autre et la chaleur de son corps travers son t-shirt pour réchauffer ton mon buste pas ce simple contacte. Ses mains sont toujours appuyées sur le sol de chaque côté de son corps. Je lève les miennes pour les poser sur ses larges épaules et jette un coup d'oeil discret derrière Sasuke pour voir si les deux blonds nous regardent et juste à ce moment-là, ils se redressent dans une position assise. Je me retourne vers Sasuke et l'entends demander :

_- Alors ?_

Je lui offre un sourire rusé et lui réponds :

_- C'est parti !_

Je remonte alors mes mains vers son visage et le prends pour rapprocher nos deux bouches. C'est alors que je fonds sur ses lèvres en fermant les yeux. De nouveau cette chaleur et de nouveau ce goût de miel. Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui mène et c'est lui qui suit. Joueuse, j'attrape sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents et la tire légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir son regard dans le mien. Je lâche sa lèvre dans un mouvement sensuel et j'humecte mes lèvres avant de lâcher un petit rire alors qu'il me regarde d'un air subjugué. C'est alors qu'il pose sa main à l'arrière de ma nuque et me tire à lui pour coller de nouveau ses lèvres au miennes. Il est... Pressé ? Mon coeur rate un battement à cette pensée avant de reprendre son rythme normal. Normal pour une situation comme celle-ci...

Mais ses baisers sont toujours aussi chastes. Il ne les approfondi pas et le goût du miel est toujours trop peu présent pour être satisfaisant. Je décide alors que c'est le bon moment pour prendre ma revanche. Sans le prévenir alors qu'il m'embrasse toujours aussi doucement, je commence soudain à onduler légèrement mon bassin sur le sien, et à mon bonheur, je sens son corps se tendre et ses muscles se contracter un à un. Il pose brusquement ses mains sur mes hanches pour arrêter mon mouvement et je ressens ses doigts s'enfoncer dans ma peau mais je n'arrête pas pour autant. C'est tellement jouissif de le voir comme cela, tentant de maîtriser son corps et ses réflexes. Il sépare alors subitement sa bouche de la mienne et je lui offre un énorme sourire satisfait. Ses lèvres sont pincées et ses yeux fermés. Presque tout son visage est crispé.

C'est là que j'éclate de rire en reposant mes mains sur ses épaules alors qu'il ouvre les yeux pour me lancer un regard furieux. Je me reprends alors et lui dis d'un air innocent :

_- Je n'avais pas d'autre choix Sas' . Il faut que tu aies l'air d'avoir envie de moi, sinon ce n'est pas crédible !_

Comme la dernière fois il soupire alors et secoue la tête, désapprobateur. Il commence alors peu à peu à regagner le contrôle tandis que j'essaye de m'empêcher de continuer de rire.

Je jette de nouveau un petit coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de Sasuke et vois qu'Ino et Naruto ne sont pas en train de nous observer. Et je suis déçue. Sasuke a sûrement dû voir mon expression et me connaissant par coeur, il me dit soudainement :

_- Ce n'est pas grave, on a tout notre temps, ils nous verront bien à un moment ou à un autre._

Et dès qu'il termine sa phrase, il entoure ma taille de ses deux bras pour me coller à lui dans une étreinte à m'en couper le souffle. Je le regarde en souriant, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il prévoit de faire ensuite. Alors que j'imaginais être embrassée sur la bouche, il dirige brusquement, presque brutalement ses lèvres vers mon cou. Il commence alors à l'embrasser doucement puis de plus en plus sensuellement avant de le mordiller ici et là ou d'y faire glisser sa langue chaude et humide de temps à autres. Je sens ses douces lèvres sur ma peau et cette douceur deviens presque insupportable tellement elle me donne l'impression de rêver.

Je ferme les yeux prise par surprise et relève involontairement la tête pour lui donner plus d'accès. Et je reste comme cela. Immobile, la gorge soudain sèche et incapable de bouger. Il remonte ses lèvres vers l'arrière de mon oreille et en sentant son souffle sur ma peau, je resserre soudain ma prise sur son t-shirt, pinçant au passage sans le vouloir, les épaules de Sasuke. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un oisillion battant ses ailes dans mon estomac dans l'espoir de se sauver. Passant doucement sa langue sur le lobe de mon oreille, il le mordille mollement avant d'arrêter ses petites attentions et de me souffler dans l'oreille :

_- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir envie de toi là ?_

Me laissant aller aux sensations qui m'envahissent, je déglutis, le coeur battant la chamade. J'ai presque la tête qui tourne et je me sens légère.

_- Aller Sakura... Fais un effort , _me dit-il calmement.

Pourtant, j'arrive à déceler l'amusement qu'il y a dans sa voix et c'est justement ça qui me fait reprendre mes esprits.

Je me suis de nouveau faite prendre à mon propre jeu, mais cette fois, je ne compte pas abandonner.

Prise d'une légère colère contre moi-même, je rouvre les yeux et baisse la tête avant d'attraper sa mâchoire d'une de mes mains dans un geste agressif et hausse un sourcil gardant une expression très sérieuse et quelque peu énervée. Il affiche de nouveau un petit sourire en coin, fière de lui, et je m'approche de lui très lentement jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres ne soient séparées que de quelques millimètres. Je m'arrête alors et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Dans ces yeux noirs comme le fond d'un puits. Noirs comme un ciel de nuit sans étoiles.

_- Ouvre la bouche,_ lui ordonnai-je alors d'un ton autoritaire mais détendu alors qu'à chaque mot, mes lèvres frôlent les siennes.

A ma satisfaction, il m'obéit alors et je sens son souffle passer à travers ma propre bouche pour atteindre ma langue où je goûte presque le miel de ses lèvres. Tenant toujours sa mâchoire d'une main, j'appuie alors ma bouche sur la sienne et y introduis ma langue pour enfin être pleinement satisfaite de nos baisers et de ce goût de miel. Doucement d'abord, je fais toucher nos deux langues et il suit mon mouvement. En voulant toujours plus, j'entoure son cou de mes bras et le rapproche encore plus de moi, approfondissant toujours plus notre échange. Il ressert à son tour sa prise autour de ma taille et de façon inattendue, il augmente le contacte entre nos deux langues, les faisant tournoyer l'une autour de l'autre. Et tous mes sens sont envahis par cet unique goût sucré. Ce n'est pas une bataille de dominance mais une synchronisation parfaite de nos deux mouvements.

Parfaite.

C'est sûrement parce que c'est Sasuke qui m'embrasse. Ce sont les années d'amitié et les années passées à apprendre unes par unes toutes ces choses qui font de l'autre ce qu'il est qui ressortent de notre baiser.

Il fait alors remonter l'une de ses mains vers mon cou et prend doucement ma gorge dans celle-ci, la caressant de son pouce dans une mouvement à la fois tendre et rude. Puis sa main se perd dans mes cheveux qu'il empoigne brutalement. C'est le geste le plus sensuel qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donnée de ressentir sur mon corps malgré sa simplicité. Il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher. Il fait toujours tournoyer sa langue autour de la mienne, penchant sa tête sur le côté pour un meilleur accès tout en empoignant mes cheveux un peu plus fort, les gestes presque impatients. Haletante, je me sépare enfin de lui et il avance sa bouche, suivant mon mouvement pour retarder quelque peu le moment où nos lèvres ne seront plus liées. Et j'ouvre les yeux pour le regarder, un petit sourire satisfait étirant mes lèvres. Il a toujours les yeux fermés, sa tête est baissée en face de mon visage. J'ai réussi à lui faire perdre le contrôle et je compte bien le lui faire remarquer.

_- Là, tu as l'air d'avoir envie de moi, _lui dis-je d'une voix triomphante.

Il fronce alors les sourcils et relève la tête en ouvrant les yeux.

_- Ce n'est pas encore terminé Saku', _me dit-il d'une voix taquine.

Ino et Naruto. Ils nous regardent !

_- D'accord. Peu importe ce que tu veux faire, fais le maintenant parce qu'ils sont en plein milieu d'une analyse détaillée de notre comportement, _lui dis-je, amusée.

Il me sourit alors et me répond d'une voix lascive :

_- A vos ordres Mademoiselle._

Il dirige alors sa bouche vers ma joue pour l'embrasser affectueusement. Puis très lentement, ses baisers parcourent ma joue vers le bas de celle-ci. Des minuscules baisers qui me touchent comme le vent qui souffle dans mes cheveux. Sa bouche arrive ensuite au niveau de mon menton qu'il embrasse plus sensuellement qu'avant. Il arrive alors à mon cou et les battements de mon coeur deviennent incontrôlables. J'ai chaud. Très chaud et je tremble imperceptiblement. Sa bouche continue son chemin vers le bas de mon cou jusqu'à arriver sur ma clavicule puis ma poitrine. Et je suis sûre qu'il arrive à sentir les battements de mon coeur sur ses lèvres car il lève soudain ses yeux vers mon visage tout en continuant à embrasser et embraser ma peau et nos regards se croisent.

Je commence à avoir un peu peur parce qu'il n'arrête pas sa descente. Un peu plus bas et ses lèvres seront dans la vallée de mes seins, le décolleté que je porte s'arrêtant tout juste sur le tissu de mon soutien-gorge. Ne serait-ce pas aller un peu trop loin malgré tout ce que l'on a déjà fait jusque maintenant ? Ou est-ce moi qui ne me sens pas prête à laisser Sasuke me toucher comme cela ? Les baisers ne me dérangent pas, ni d'ailleurs les petites taquineries mais... J'ai peur qu'il continue. Je ne veux pas qu'il continue, pas comme ça... Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer.

Juste au moment où je relève les mains pour le repousser, il arrête de m'embrasser la poitrine et pose son oreille sur celle-ci, me faisant arrêter aussitôt mon mouvement. Je sens la chaleur du côté de son visage sur la peau froide de ma poitrine et une vague de tendresse m'envahit. J'entoure alors sa tête de mes bras, comme une mère enveloppe son enfant dans son étreinte en secouant la tête avec un sourire plein d'affection. Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir peur, il pensait sûrement la même chose que moi. Que m'embrasser à cet endroit de cette façon serait aller un peu trop loin. Ou alors... Il a senti mon malaise.

Nous restons comme cela pendant quelques secondes, sa tête posée sur ma poitrine et ses bras autour de ma taille, et je l'entends soupirer d'aise. Les battements de mon coeur ne se calment toujours pas.

_- Tu n'aurais pas des problèmes cardiaques par hasard ? , _je l'entends demander, amusé et taquin.

_- Très drôle... J'aimerais bien te voir, toi, en train de te faire bécoter d'une manière à en perdre la tête par la réincarnation d'un dieu grec en personne !_

Restant silencieuse quelques secondes, j'explose alors de rire en pensant à Sasuke se faisant sensuellement embrassé le corps par un autre homme et je le serre encore plus contre moi en l'entendant rire lui aussi.

_- Non merci, je suis bien comme ça. Et merci pour les compliments au passage, _rajoute-t-il en décollant sa tête de ma poitrine pour me regarder tout en continuant de rire.

Il est bien comme ça... Moi aussi ?

Soudain, je ressens une douleur sur le côté de mon ventre et je me crispe en fermant les yeux et en étouffant un petit cri de douleur. Quand la douleur se calme au bout de quelques secondes, je rouvre les yeux et vois le regard inquiet de Sasuke.

Non... Je n'aime pas voir son regard inquiet.

Il pose alors sa main sur le côté de mon ventre à l'endroit où j'ai eu mal il y a quelques secondes pour caresser légèrement cet endroit à travers mon vêtement et me demande :

_- Ca te fait encore mal ?_

Sa voix est pleine d'inquiétude et de douleur. Il se rappelle encore de ce jour.

Je prends alors sa main pour la déplacer et avec un petit sourire rassurant, je lui mens :

_- Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai juste eu une crampe. Tu sais... Les trucs de fille._

Il hoche alors la tête, peu convaincu de ma réponse. Mais je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas rester sur le sujet.

_- Alors, ils ont regardé notre petit show? ,_ me demande-t-il soudain pour changer de sujet.

_- Bien sûre ! Mais ils sont partis depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant, je crois que c'était insupportable pour eux de voir notre extraordinaire "intimité" , _lui répondis-je, sarcastique.

Il me sourit alors, une expression presque fascinée sur le visage. Taquine, je cache alors sa figure de ma main et l'attrape doucement pour remuer sa tête.

Je me déplace alors finalement et quittant ma position à califourchon sur lui, je m'assieds à ses côtés, silencieuse.

* * *

Quand j'y repense, peut-être que Sasuke et moi y sommes allés un peu fort hier après-midi. Naruto et Ino ont vraiment dû être choqués de nous voir comme ça. Ils n'auront sûrement plus jamais un bon souvenir de notre vielle amitié.

Je savais avant de commencer ce plan que cela semblerait être la confirmation de leurs doutes. Surtout ceux d'Ino à vrai dire. Mais je voulais tout de même mettre notre plan en application, car c'était justement mon but : leur montrer à quel point cela peut-être blessant de savoir que la personne que l'on aimait avait des sentiments pour une autre personne alors même qu'elle était en couple avec nous. Je voulais que Naruto voie ma colère et qu'Ino ressente la même chose que moi.

Et cela a marché. J'ai atteint mon but mais ce n'était pas ce que Sasuke souhaitait avoir en acceptant de m'aider pour ce plan. C'est difficile à croire après tout ce qu'il a subi mais il veut Ino. Et... C'est aussi un peu douloureux de l'admettre parce que je sais que la relation entre Ino et moi ne sera jamais la même qu'il y a de cela deux ans. Alors, s'il arrive un jour que Sasuke se remette avec Ino, ce sera comme s'il m'avait abandonnée. Donc j'ai peur. Parce que j'ai vu hier, alors qu'il m'embrassait, que Sasuke est la seule personne que je ne peux risquer de perdre. Toutes ses sensations que m'ont procurées ses baisers, je les ai déjà ressenties avec Naruto, et même avant lui mais... Avec Sasuke, c'était différent. Comme si je ressentais tout pour la première fois. Parce que c'était Sasuke, mon ami de toujours. Celui qui me connait mieux que moi-même, qui me comprend plus que n'importe qui...

Il fait beau ce matin. Le soleil brille déjà alors qu'il n'est que huit heures. Je viens de sortir de chez moi, en route vers l'université pour une nouvelle journée de cours tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Je vais toujours sur le campus à pieds peu importe le temps qu'il fait car je n'aime pas monter dans les transports en commun depuis ce jour-là. Et puis, je n'habite pas si loin de l'Université de Konoha de toute façon.

Arrivée sur le campus, comme tous les matins, je vais dans le petit café qui se trouve juste près de l'entrée de l'université pour y boire mon café matinal en m'installant à une petite table brune près de l'entrée. C'est le même depuis mon premier jour ici. Le café aux murs turquoise et aux tableaux de toutes les sortes de brun qui puissent exister.

Ce matin, je ne verrai pas Sasuke car ses cours ne commencent qu'à treize heures. Alors je pourrai profiter d'un moment de solitude. Ou plutôt c'est ce que je pensais, car je vois soudain la porte du café s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer un grand blond aux yeux bleus que je connais très bien. Il a l'air de chercher quelqu'un des yeux et en me voyant, il s'arrête de chercher dans tous les sens. Surprise, je le vois alors s'approcher de moi d'un pas hésitant. Pourquoi vient-il vers moi ?

Il arrive à ma table en un petit moment et me regarde dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard et poser sa main sur la chaise qui se trouve en face de moi, de l'autre côté de la table.

_- Bonjour Sakura. Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose... Si ça ne te dérange pas, _me demande-t-il toujours aussi hésitant.

J'acquiesce en le regardant dans les yeux et lui réponds malgré mes interrogations d'une voix indifférente :

_- Vas-y, je t'en prie._

Il me remercie alors et s'installe face à moi, les avant-bras posés sur la table et les mains croisées dans une position qui me fait penser aux cadres de grandes entreprises. Je me souviens encore la façon dont il me tenait avec ces bras, la façon dont il me caressait avec ces mains... Mais tout cela date d'une époque désormais révolue.

Il a sur le visage une expression sérieuse mais pleine de doutes quant à la manière dont il doit introduire le sujet sur lequel il veut me parler. Je sais que Naruto est quelqu'un de relativement timide et qui peut très vite se sentir gêné dans des situations comme celles-ci. Surtout quand il se sent coupable. Alors je décide de l'aider.

_- Je t'écoute. De quoi tu voulais me parler ?, _lui demandai-je d'une voix légèrement plus douce que celle avec laquelle je me suis adressée à lui il y a quelques minutes.

Il lève la tête vers mon visage et se lance enfin :

_- Alors, Sasuke et toi... Vous êtes ensemble finalement ?_

Alors c'était ça ? J'essaye tant bien que mal de réprimer le sourire qui menace d'apparaitre sur mon visage et lui réponds calmement :

_- Oui. Depuis environ deux semaines._

_- Deux semaines...,_ répete-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible. _J'imagine que tes sentiments ne sont pas sortis de nulle part... Alors c'était vrai. Tu l'aimais déjà avant qu'on ne rompe tout les deux._

Mon sentiment de victoire parti en fumée, je lui lance un regard furieux. Comment ose-t-il me dire cela, essayer de mettre toute la faute sur moi, me reprocher le fait que notre couple n'ait pas fonctionné ?

_- C'est ça que tu te dis pour atténuer ta culpabilité ? Tu t'inventes des prétextes pour être capable de te convaincre que tu ne m'as rien fait de mal ? Que c'était de ma faute si tu as dû aller chez Ino pour trouver du réconfort ? J'étais amoureuse de toi Naruto, pas de Sasuke. Tu me disais que ton amour pour moi était plus fort que tout. Pourtant, tu as oublié tes sentiments tellement vite..._

_- Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la façon dont vous vous comportiez Sakura ! , _me lance-t-il alors, pris de colère. _Ino et moi, on vous voyait chaque jour à faire vos messes basses, à ne jamais vous séparer peu importe avec qui et où nous étions. Pendant nos derniers mois, vous nous délaissiez tout le temps Sakura ! Tu ne peux pas dire que ce n'est pas de votre faute._

Je le regarde, blessée et énervée. Mais au fond, je sais qu'il n'a pas totalement tort. Sasuke a toujours été mon meilleur ami et ce qui est arrivé il y a deux ans nous a rapproché encore plus qu'avant jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne ma bouée de secours dans toutes les situations auxquelles je devais faire face. J'étais vraiment très amoureuse de Naruto mais je ne pouvais pas tout lui dire parce que cela me gênait de lui parler de ce qui m'était arrivé juste avant que je ne lui avoue mon amour. C'était embarrassant, je me sentais vraiment honteuse et stupide devant lui. Mais avec Sasuke, je n'avais pas à me cacher, car malgré notre proximité, il n'était que mon ami. Mon confident.

Mettant un terme au cours de mes pensées, je soupire et regarde de nouveau Naruto dans les yeux. Il s'est calmé, lui aussi, depuis un moment.

_- C'est ça que tu voulais me dire Naruto ? Sérieusement ? Parce que si c'est vraiment ça ton problème, alors je m'en vais, _lui dis-je la voix pleine de reproches.

Alors que je m'apprête à me lever, il attrape soudain mon bras et me dit :

_- Non, ce n'est pas de ça que je suis venu te parler. S'il te plait, rassieds toi..._

J'hésite un moment et fronce les sourcils avant de me rasseoir et de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre juste à côté de moi. Mais quand il reprend la parole, je décide de me retourner vers lui.

_- Depuis qu'Ino et moi vous avons vu en début de semaine. Je... Je suis perturbée Sakura. _

Je le regarde, curieuse d'entendre la suite de ce qu'il a à dire. Quelle raison peut-elle y avoir à ce qu'il soit perturbé ? Je sais qu'il ne m'aime plus alors cela ne peut pas être quelque chose qui me concerne.

_- C'est Ino. Elle se comporte bizarrement depuis qu'elle vous a vu... Elle est toujours en colère même si elle essaye de ne pas me le montrer et elle parle trop souvent de Sasuke et de leurs souvenirs depuis quelques jours. _

Ces paroles me font brusquement rire. Ino en colère ? Ca, c'est vraiment un bonheur à entendre. Mais malgré ce que j'essaye de faire croire, mon rire n'a rien de joyeux.

_- Pourquoi tu me dis ça Naruto ? En quoi cela me concerne ?, _lui demandai-je, impatiente tout en soupirant.

Il me lance alors un regard interrogateur en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_- Tu aimes Sasuke non ? Si Ino... ,_ commence-t-il sans avoir le courage de terminer sa phrase. _Si Ino... L'aime encore... Elle risque de vouloir le récupérer. Et bien que cela me fasse peur de l'admettre, je crois qu'elle l'aime toujours. Si tu es vraiment amoureuse de Sasuke, tu devrais faire attention à Ino, Sakura. _

Alors Ino aimerait toujours Sasuke ? Pourquoi suis-je autant en colère ? En fait, je n'ai même pas à me le demander, la réponse est évidente. Ino a quitté Sasuke pour Naruto. Elle l'a tellement blessé et pourtant, elle ose encore avoir des sentiments pour lui ? Quel culot... Peu importe combien j'appréciais Ino dans le passé, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais si elle joue encore avec les sentiments de Sasuke. Elle n'en a pas le droit.

Mais... Sasuke aussi l'aime toujours. Alors, je devrais lui dire ce que pense Ino ? Non. Si je lui dis, je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui arrivera et je ne peux pas perdre également Sasuke.

_- Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas mais, je ne veux plus voir aucun de nous blessé dans ses sentiments, Sakura. Malgré tout ce qui est arrivé, tu comptes toujours pour moi, je te considérerai toujours comme une amie même si à tes yeux, je n'ai plus aucune valeur, _me dit alors Naruto. Il a l'air très sincère et je sais qu'il l'est réellement.

Il a dû remarquer mon expression anxieuse, car il tend sa main au-dessus de la table pour la poser sur mon bras dans un geste rassurant. Je me reprends alors et lui dis en souriant :

_- Je sais que tu ne veux que notre bien à tous. Merci de m'avoir prévenue Naruto. Je dois y aller, à plus._

Et je me lève alors brusquement, le faisant lâcher au passage sa prise sur mon bras. Il faut que je sorte de ce café et que je repense à tout ce qu'il vient de me dire en ayant les idées claires.

Ino aime Sasuke, Sasuke est en plein doute quant au fait de vouloir récupérer Ino. Naruto, lui, aime Ino. Et moi...

...Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de perdre Sasuke.

* * *

**N/A : **Voili, voilou ! Alors ? On reparle de nouveau du petit évènement qui a eu lieu dans le passé de Sakura. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez tout découvrir dans le prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir. J'accepte même (et à bras ouverts) les critiques négatives justifiées car elles m'aident à progresser. J'essayerai de me connecter le plus souvent possible pour voir vos commentaires donc **Review'ez les gens **! Sur ce, on se retrouve en septembre !  
B'sous ! ^^


End file.
